You remember me?
by GreySkyAtMorning
Summary: Isabella Swan se fue de Forks para olvidar. Y termino estudiando en la Universidad del Sur de California. ¿Qué pasara cuando se encuentre con la única persona que le hizo sufrir y separse de todo lo que conocía y quería? TD /UA
1. Chapter 1

Humm… ¿Hola?

Esta es mi primera historia aquí, en , por favor, no sean tan duras conmigo. A cambio les prometo que no habrá nada de cosas demasiado dulces y empalagosas . (?) Realmente ese no es mi estilo.

Summary: Isabella Swan se fue de Forks para olvidar. Y termino estudiando en la Universidad del Sur de California. ¿Qué pasara cuando se encuentre con la única persona que le hizo sufrir y separse de todo lo que conocía y quería? TD /UA

Disclaimer: No soy casada ni tengo tres hijos ni tengo millones en mi cuenta del banco. No soy Meyer.

_Lo mire a los ojos, y en ellos vi culpa. Eso solo significa una cosa._

_Lo había hecho, me había engañado, aun cuando teníamos un noviazgo de hace seis meses, aun cuan nos conocíamos desde los tres años._

_Trato de hablar, pero su nueva novia entro en la sala. Realmente no puedo creer como pudo engañarme con alguien así. Victoria LaRue era, en lenguaje vulgar, una perra. Y eso me hizo preguntarme si por eso, me había engañado. Por decirle que no quería hacerlo con el y por eso se busco su puta personal. Se deshizo del agarre de la zorra y trato de decirme algo._

_No._

_No lo iba a escuchar._

_Que lo escuchara Vicky._

_Salí, corriendo de la sala de estar, esa donde tomábamos café y platicábamos toda la tarde hasta que Emmett llegaba y corría a patadas a James._

_Solo ahora me pregunte si mi hermano tenía razón. Si de verdad James era un maldito y yo no lo escuche, simplemente porque no quise._

_Corrí mucho, y tropecé mucho más. Las lágrimas anegaban mis ojos y me hacían mas torpe._

_Hasta que tropecé con algo o _alguien.

_-Lo siento yo, yo no veía por donde iba._

_No le había mirado, pero sabía que era un chico por el modo en que me sujetaba, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana._

_Trate de irme pero no me dejo, solo entonces, le vi la cara._

_Parecía un modelo de televisión, con los ojos de un verde intenso y el cabello cobre perfectamente desordenado._

_Y yo… yo parecía una _mierda_._

_-No, no te vayas, no en este estado, ven, te invitare un café en la cafetería del campus y me contaras todo, ¿esta bien? Mi nombre es Edward Cullen_

_-Bella Swan_

_Vi en su cara la sorpresa, luego el reconocimiento y finalmente, la alegría inmensa._

_-Te he extrañado, Campanita._

_¿Campanita? ¿Pero que demonios?_

_Solo una persona me decía así y…_

_Maldita sea._

_Dios me odia._

_¿Verdad?_

Bueno, según mis cálculos, esta historia tendrá algo mas de 20 capitulos y díganme lo que les parece. Su opinión es realmente importante para que los autores se motiven y sean buenos y actualicen (?)

REVIEWS IS OUR FOOD!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, my roses!

Woww! ¡5 reviews y 13 alertas de seguimiento! Ademas de 4 alertas de favoritos. =) Realmente no se si es poco o mucho pero yo estoy saltando en una pata de felicidad. Son tan dulces. Me van a hacer llorar…

Bueno el capitulo

Disclaimer: No soy casada ni multimillonaria =( Pero algún día lo seré (?)

_BoBoBoB_

Bella Pov:

Mire el rostro frente a mí. ¡Este no podía ser Edward! Bueno, la ultima vez que lo vi tenia 15 años, si, pero, ¡Demonios! Había cambiado demasiado en los últimos 5 años. La ultima vez que le vi, estaba un poco escuálido y definitivamente _no_ tenia barba. Los brazos estaban mas musculados y el pecho se veía increíblemente firme. La barba de tres días hacia ver su rostro varonil. Los ojos verdes resaltaban en la tez levemente bronceada. Y de repente, recordé.

Porque me había ido de Forks.

Porque había dejado a Charlie muriéndose de dolor al perder a su hija.

Porque Reneé estaba molesta conmigo.

Por Edward Cullen.

Ese idiota de ojos verdes tenia que apartarse de mi camino si no quería perder uno de sus preciosos dientes.

Fingí cinismo y sonreí. Debía parecer una maniática, ya que sentía las mejillas sonrosadas por la ira y las lagrimas resecas. La sonrisa no era de mucha ayuda, tampoco.

-Hola, Eddie- bueno, el me había roto el corazón, yo podía magullar su ego, ¿verdad?-hacia tiempo que no te veía, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo esta Lauren?-escupí. Realmente no quería ser tan cruel, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Isabella…-masculló. ¡Maldita sea! Supongo que debía recordar eso. Edward era listo. No creo que olvidara fácilmente que a su _Campanita _no le gusta su nombre completo.-…Realmente no se como me preguntas por Lauren. Siempre me cayo bastante mal, en realidad.

_¡Ja! Claro, y por eso te comías su boca cuando te largaste de Forks._

-Como digas, tengo que irme-. Estaba dando la vuelta, cuando mire por detrás de mi hombro.

_¡Mierda!_

James acababa de dar la vuelta. Perecía bastante molesto. Realmente se suponía que yo debía estar molesta. ¡Dios! Me engaño con una cualquiera y parecía _molesto_. En ese momento, me cabreé de verdad. Mi madre dice que cuando me enojo no pienso y se que eso es verdad, ya que hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente:

Bese a Edward Cullen en los labios.

El sabor de sus labios era intoxícante, su colonia me hacia contar estrellitas y sus manos en mis caderas me hicieron olvidar fácilmente porque lo había besado en primer lugar. Al principio, parecía reticente y un poco frio: después, eso paso a la historia. Me beso con furia, como si estuviera enojado porque le prometí llamarle al celular todos los días hace poco más de 5 años. También parecía enojado por haberme ido. Sus labios se hicieron mas dulces contra los míos y nos separamos solo porque un carraspeo nos saco de nuestra burbuja.

Era James.

Me separo de Edward violentamente. Con furia, me arrastro hasta la esquina mas cercana, marcando sus dedos en la suave piel de mi brazo. Las lágrimas brillaron en mis ojos por dolor, y por impotencia. James era más fuerte que yo y no había posibilidad de soltarme.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, estúpida?-era la primera vez que me insultaba de cualquier forma. La primera vez en diecisiete años. La primera vez de muchas mas-¿Qué haces besándote con cualquiera, como si fueras una puta barata? ¡Contesta, cuando te habló!-dio cuando volteé hacia otro lado. Tomo mi barbilla con una mano y me obligo a mirarlo, marcando sus dedos.

Me separe, con un auge de valentía, que se esfumo en cuanto levanto su mano

-¿Qué, me vas a golpear? Eres una escoria, parte de mi-una muy pequeña parte de mi- estaba tratando de salvar mi dignidad. La otra la estaba cacheteándola por ser tan temeraria.

-Tú eres mía, Isabella. Lo eres desde el momento en que aceptaste ser mi novia.

Realmente, deseé que Emmett estuviera aquí. Mi gigante hermano bastaba para asustar a cualquiera.

Pensé, que hacerlo enojar no era buena idea, pero no soy conocida por hacerle caso a mis pensamientos.

-No me trates así, que no soy tuya, ni lo seré. No soy de nadie. Y tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer. Y vuelve con tu puta barata. Que tu nueva novia lo sea, no quiere decir que lo seamos todas.

En sus ojos relució la furia y me encogí.

-Eres…- comenzó

-¿Soy que…? ¿James?, solo soy estúpida por haberte aguantado tanto tiempo. Esto termina aquí, ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer.

Me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme.

No vi venir el golpe.

Edward lo hizo.

Detuvo su puño con la mano y le dio un puñetazo en la nariz.

-Hunter, debes saber que a las damas no se les golpea-dijo, dándole un golpe en el estomago.

-Esa no es una dama, ¡Es una hija de puta!

-Respuesta equivocada, su estomago de nuevo y lo noqueo con otros dos. Realmente, James era un débil.

Edward se dio la vuelta lentamente. El pequeño grupo de Universitarios se disipo lentamente. Varias chicas estaban hiperventilan por Edward y los murmullos de "esta para chuparse los dedos" no se hicieron esperar. Incluso distinguí a Victoria contoneando el trasero muy vulgarmente, dándole su numero a Edward antes de correr.

Llegue hasta mi apartamento, el que compartía con James y empecé a aventar sus cosas fuera, ropa, cargadores, TODO. Guarde fotos en una caja, resquebrajando el vidrio y haciéndome un muy feo corte en la mano. Lleve al lavamanos del baño y me eché agua fría, para parar la hemorragia. Me vi en el espejo y casi me muero del susto.

Mi rostro estaba demacrado y los dedos de James se marcaban en mi rostro como si fueran tatuajes, mi brazo estaba peor. Repentinamente, sentí la aguda necesidad de bañarme con agua muy caliente, para limpiarme de el.

Talle el jabón por mi piel, y la esponja de baño la raspaba, pero me hacia sentir limpia.

En nuestra recamara el nombre de James estaba marcado por todos lados.

Lo bueno era que el lugar era mío, si no, ya me estaría largando.

Me vestí con ropa cómoda y vieja. Ni siquiera cepille mi cabello, no lo considere necesario..

Escuche golpes en la puerta y rogué a Dios que no fuera James.

Era Edward.

Abrí la puerta lentamente y le deje pasar. No dije ni una sola palabra. Camine hasta la sala y me deje caer pesadamente. Edward me siguió. Pasaron minutos, quizá horas, hasta que finalmente hable.

-Gracias por defenderme-.

-No es nada Campanita-.

Repentinamente sentí ganas de besarlo de nuevo.

_I´m evil. Buajajaja_

Depende de ustedes cuanto tarde en actualizar. Mas reviews y les cuelgo el capitulo en tres días…

Son geniales.

Besos…

Ary.


	3. Chapter 3

NO ME ODIEN, por lo que mas quieran, no lo hagan. Se que no tengo perdón por haberme tardado tanto tiempo, pero es que me cai de un árbol y me rompi el brazo en dos puntos distintos (un consejo, traten de evitar eso) y estuve medio grogui por un mes. Ademas de que es raro escribir con la mano izquierda.

Sin, mas, el capi…

Disclaimer: Que yo sepa, Meyer nunca sufrió una fractura doble en el brazo derecho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bella PoV:

Vuelvo a la realidad gracias a un estúpido anuncio de TV. Ni siquiera me di cuenta a que horas Edward encendió el televisor. El no se ha dado cuenta de que estuve a tres milisegundos de besarlo, o que repentinamente estoy más cerca de el.

Me abofeteo mentalmente, una vocecita en mi cabeza regañándome. Este hombre (este _monumento_ de hombre) rompió mi corazón hace cinco años. Lo hizo pedacitos y prácticamente lo marco para que no fuera de nadie más.

Suspiro.

Trato de prestar algún tipo de interés en la programación de un sábado a las nueve y quince. Un programa de concursos (bastante malo, en realidad) y siento lastima de mi misma: aquí estoy yo, un sábado por la noche, junto a un hombre que hace que un hilillo de baba se derrame por la comisura de mis labios, viendo un horrible programa de concursos, después de ser botada por su novio de seis meses. Doy lastima. Lo se.

El grito de Edward me hace regresar de la ausencia en la que yo misma me he sumido:

-¡John Wilkes Booth! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Es que acaso no fuiste a la secundaria?-

Sonrió, por un momento olvido que mi vida es un asco. Por un momento olvido lo que Edward me ha hecho. Y disfruto.

-No entiendo porque _demonios_ ves esos _horrendos_ programas de televisión. Se me hace _bastante_ obvio que esta arreglado- le pico, queriendo enfadarlo. _Edward luce tan lindo enfadado_.

-Campanita, tu sabes que esta arreglado. ¿Recuerdas esa vez que obligaste a tu madre a concursar y te dijeron que necesitaban actores profesionales?- sonrió socarronamente al ver mi sonrojo recubrirme las mejillas.- Oh, por supuesto que lo haces. Renee estuvo ofendida por ¿Cuánto, una semana?

Le muestro lo bonito que se ve mi dedo medio, lo que solo hace que suelte una carcajada.

Aprovecho y le arrebato el mando a distancia. Comienzo a hacer _zapping _hasta que encuentro un programa de mi agrado: Dr House. Se que a Edward le gusta, porque cuando teníamos quince compro todas las temporadas que habían salido en esa entonces, en alta definición y me las regalo por mi cumpleaños. En realidad, lo hizo para tener una excusa de romper su alcancía y restregarle en la cara a mi hermano que podía ahorrar más que el. De todos modos, pasamos una semana entera del verano encerrados en mi habitación viéndola, comiendo palomitas y pizza, bebiendo jugo de manzana (porque, _Dios_, éramos adictos al jugo de manzana) Recuerdo que Renee pensó que hacíamos otras _cosas_. E irrumpió en mi cuarto con una caja de preservativos. Emmett todavía tiene una fotografía: mi madre sonrojada, tratando de esconder una caja de condones Trojan , con la enorme pantalla LED que fue mi regalo de cumpleaños congelada con Gregory House haciendo una mueca y nosotros dos sujetando nuestros estómagos y lagrimas cayendo de nuestros ojos por las carcajadas.

-Trece es jodidamente sexy. Puto Freeman, tiene demasiada suerte-.

Ruedo mis ojos, comparando la situación.

-Venga, estas bromeando, ¿verdad?-. Digo, medio para molestar, medio en serio.

-No, ¿por qué?

Sonrío. Edward sigue siendo tan ciego en cuanto a los comentarios que hace que resulta adorable.

-Corrompes nuestro programa con comentarios estúpidos sobre lo sexy que es Trece. No mereces estar en mi sofá. Lárgate-. Edward sabe que es en broma, pero me sorprende un poco que se levante y siga caminando hasta la puerta de entrada-

-Como gustes, Campanita-.

Grito, alto y bastante fuerte. Se que me oyó. "El jodete, Cullen" fue bastante alto como para que lo escucharan mis vecinos.

Suspiro, y me dirijo al baño. Cepillo mi largo cabello castaño, con un cepillo de delicada plata que me regalo mi abuela antes de morir. Tiene algo así como dos siglos y se que me volvería rica si lo subastara en eBay, pero realmente nunca lo he querido lejos de mi.

Miro mi reflejo, satisfecha. El cabello castaño llega hasta mi cintura. Es obscuro, con reflejos un poco más claros, y con bucles. Recién cepillado luce bonito y cuidado. Lacio. Me alegra bastante que no lo sea, nunca me ha gustado ser común. Miro mi rostro pálido. Las marcas casi se han borrado. Ahora solo queda un vago vestigio de lo que horas atrás fueron feas marcas. Me aplico una crema que tengo, para los moratones. En un par de horas no quedara nada, y eso me alegra. Bajo la mirada y me encuentro con mis pechos. Son grandes, modestia aparte, mi abdomen es plano y se que mis piernas no pasan desapercibidas. Ni mi trasero.

Se que tengo un buen cuerpo, mejor que el de la mayoría de las chicas de veinte años. Rose, la novia de Emmett, insiste en que me vista para resaltar las curvas de mi cuerpo. No lo hago porque no me gusta como me mira la gente: como si fuera un pedazo de carne puesto en el mostrador para degustación. Prefiero que las personas me tomen en cuenta por lo que pienso, no por como me veo. Sujeto mi cabello en una cola de caballo alta y dejo mi flequillo suelto. Me pongo prendas, mas ligeras, una camiseta vieja con agujeros, mucho mas fresca que la que me había puesto detrás de la ducha, que se había mojado por mi cabello y detesto dormir con la ropa mojada. Me pongo unos shorts cortos de pijama, y me preparo para dormir.

Luego escucho un golpeteo en la puerta. Camino hasta ella y la abro sin pensarlo. James entra, furico, pero se para en seco al verme. Nunca le he dejado verme con algo menos con un vestido corto, pero esto es mucho más revelador que cualquier vestido.

Se acerca y me pega a su costado, sus manos demasiado escurridizas para mi gusto.

-Estas hecha una zorrita estupenda-. Su aliento se colaba hacia mi nuca. Siempre he odiado que respiren en la parte trasera de mi cuello.

Exploto.

Le pego un puntapié en el estomago. Y luego le doy un rodillazo en la ingle.

-No soy tu _zorrita_-. Pateo su caja torácica y juro que sentí una costilla romperse. No sabia que podía patear tan fuerte. Sonrió, pero me detengo.

-Ahora, tu te largaras de mi apartamento y te llevaras tus porquerías contigo, ¿me has entendido?

-Una zorra como tu no me da ordenes.

-Neckkkk-. Digo, tratando de imitar las alarmas que saltan en los programas cuando dices una respuesta equivocada. Le pateo de nuevo, pero esta vez entre las piernas. Suelta un grito ahogado.

-Y ahora ¿Qué dices?-.

James niega con su cabeza, así que continuo pateando. Una, dos, tres veces. En distintos lugares. Lagrimas caen de sus ojos. Nunca vi a James llorar y lo encuentro desagradable. Le repito la misma oferta, y esta vez, acepta.

Se para lastimosamente y camina, hasta la puerta. Me da lastima. Le ofrezco mi teléfono con la condición de que se largue cuanto antes y se niega. Maldito cerdo orgulloso. Cuando sale, trata de decirme algo, pero le cierro la puerta en la cara. No puedo volver a tratar de dormir, así que tomo uno de mis libros de la Universidad me pongo a escribir un ensayo sobre Romeo y Julieta que cuenta el 70% de la calificación final.

Me sumerjo en palabras, y no se si han pasado minutos u horas, pero unos golpes en la puerta me sacan de mi sopor. Supongo que es James, así que tomo las cajas en las que guarde sus cosas. Abro la puerta y las tiro, incluso antes de mirar quien es.

-Dios mío, Bella, no te vuelvo a decir Campanita nunca, pero no me recibas así-. Miro avergonzada hacia abajo y me doy cuenta de que no es la figura de James, sino la de Edward, la que esta aplastada debajo de las cajas.

-Oh, lo siento de verdad-. Luego, me fijo en el la caja de pizza y el bote de jugo de manzana que descansa a salvo junto el.

Suelto una carcajada y le ayudo a liberarse. No me doy real cuenta de que estoy con una camiseta raída y vieja y_ que no llevo sujetador_ hasta que sus ojos se muestran fijos en mis pechos. Estoy a punto de soltarle una sarta de disparates hasta que el mismo se disculpa.

-Traje esto- señala la comida-. Y esto. Saca de detrás de el una caja, que no significa nada para mi. Hasta que la tomo en mis manos-. Se que tanto te gusta esa serie, así que cuando estaba en el supermercado pase por la sección de películas y la compre.

No digo nada. Solo lo abrazo.

(Y por un momento, no es el Edward que me engaño, sino mi mejor amigo.)

Que les parece? Si, se que esto esta en presente, pero me dio curiosidad intentarlo. Díganme que tan mal lo hice ( agradecería si me dijeran si prefieren este tipo de escritos o el de los demás capítulos, para no joderla mas)

¿Reviews?¿Tomatazos?¿_Flores_?

Denle al globito


End file.
